ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Old Wounds
Activating the quest Not able to take the Quest. Could be because I get Wighslayer (Nyzyl weapon for Expiacion) activated --DarkThorsen 10:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Skill Chain Does anyone know if Blue Mage can close a skillchain with Chain Affinity >> Blue Magic and still get points? I know probably not, but a guy can dream, right? :Considering that you can't get latent points with Sapara of Trials offhanded, I'd say no --Dewin 22:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just a question. why would offhanding a sword have anythig to do with self skillchaining if he wear it in mainhand? that does not connect. I did self skillchain on my dancer with wild flourish, and i got points. So i cant see why you would not get it with chain affinity. --Carnivor-Asura 15:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::It's got to be the weapon that you're breaking that's making the WS and SC, and it can only do that in the main hand. An offhanded weapon isn't the one making the WS, it's the weapon in your main hand (example, dual wield different weapons and you'll only get offered WS from your mainhand weapon). Since one isn't actively using one's weapon during Chain Affinity, it holds that the trial weapon doesn't get points from closing a SC with a spell. Wild Flourish is vastly different as you're actually using your weapon to make the chain. --Lucinus 20:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ahh lol :I guess you could IF you were able to wield the Sapara of Trials on a level 10 Corsair which you can't, since it has the level 71 requirement. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 01:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Campaign What were the grounds for this user, Unrealdj813, for changing the page for the note on the inability to gain points in Campaign Battle when the community generally accepts that you cannot on Talk:Weapon Skill Points? I want to see research, because it contradicts what the rest of the community has found. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/index.php?title=Old_Wounds&diff=713589&oldid=701383 I'm reverting the page til someone shows the research, and going back to soloing the 300 Weapon Skills.Crayne 19:08, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Video Guides... Can we please move these retarded video guides on a subpage or just delete them? They just clog up the article and are retarded anyways, why does everyone wanna post his video of the battle? Even testimonials we move to the talk page and videos aren't really anything else, so can we please just put them away somewhere? If I do it myself people will just yell at me, so someone else please do it.. Zaphor 08:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I agree. The video guides aren't really needed on the main page. Putting them in the talk or a sub-page makes more sense. --Alyne 16:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't call them retarded, but yeah, I've been moving them to a sub-page in a few articles now for some time, including this one. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC)